


Storm Clouds

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Storms, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Pat cowered in her and Kit’s bedroom as thunder rumbled overhead.





	Storm Clouds

Pat cowered in her and Kit’s bedroom as thunder rumbled overhead. Despite the fact that the curtains were closed and fairly opaque, Pat couldn’t help but whimper as lighting tore through that barrier and illuminated the room. She was half-tempted to call out for Kit, who was standing outside watching the storm rage. But Kit loved storms and Pat didn’t want to spoil her fun.

“Pat? Are you sure you don’t want to come and watch it with me? It truly is beautif- oh!” Kit cried racing to Pat’s side and kneeling down.

“I’m so sorry, my love. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have left you alone in here. I’m a terrible wife.” She said, before getting up to grab something from the chest at the end of their bed.

“It’s fine.” Pat assured her, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking. Kit dug around in the chest, before pulling out an eye mask and some earplugs.

“Here. Try these.” Kit suggested, holding them out her. Pat nodded, before taking them and putting them on. The earplugs didn’t work quite as well as the eye mask, but when Kit pulled her into a hug, Pat had never felt safer.


End file.
